Babylon
by DefendTheUndefended
Summary: Pregnancy can be hard enough being thrown into a realm of nothing but monsters makes the danger increase ten an learns just how dangerous when he discovers that he was pregnant when he and Sam left to face Dick Roman.With a protective vampire and an angel,his love,watching his back he can only hope that they can get the little life growing inside of him out of this alive. Chap Fixe


It was the night before they set off to attack the head Leviathan that Dean found himself wrapped in the arms of the angel he had missed for so long, that the omega had loved for so long. Falling asleep to the recently made and treasured memory of heated acts of breath and bodies of omega and angel combining physically and bringing to life a reciprocated love. He fell asleep in the arms of the angel he loved and that loved him. Hoping and clinging to this moment that neither angel or hunter wanted to end.

————

Getting thrown into purgatory was a sudden, unexpected, and shitty experience. As Dean came to learn shortly after killing Dick Roman.

Dean groaned as he came awake to the sound of Castiel calling his name and a hand on his neck. He turned away and coughed harshly before forcing himself to sit up ignoring the ache in his muscles that hadn't been there during the fight with Dick Roman.

He looked around and tensed at the sight of nothing but trees around them and the tense look of fear on Cas' face. "Cas, where are we?"

"Purgatory." The angel stood as a growl vibrated through the trees and branches snapped underfoot as whatever thing it was ran in between the foliage.

"Purgatory, like.. that Purgatory?" Apprehension started to creep into him. He knew the answer and he tensed up even further as he stood.

He saw the angel nod before he swung around at the sound of something in the forest behind him. "Ok, so how do we get out-" Dean cut himself off when he turned back to notice the angel had disappeared from sight.

A branch cracked meer feet from him and his gaze snapped in that direction to see two glowing eyes staring straight at him through the shadows. The eyes moved and he took off in the opposite direction.

————

Benny could smell the human a mile away. Not just any human, it smelled like an omega.

At first, it was curiosity that had him following the scent. The beta vampire came upon the human when he was pinned by another vamp.

Several things happened at once. The wind changed direction and he was blasted in the face with a fresh whiff of the human's scent.

He smelled sweaty and tired on the surface but below that was a faint scent like lightning clinging to his skin and a little bit deeper was a scent that made him stop cold. A baby. The human was an omega, a pregnant omega at that.

He was moving before he had fully thought his actions through. Ripping the other vampire off the human and using one of Purgatory's blades to slice off his head.

He came up slowly and cautiously. He knew the human was a fighter- had to have been to still be alive here- and he knew if he didn't play this right he would probably end up ruining this chance or getting himself killed.

He turned to face the human and was almost not surprised to see the human defensive and ready to fight at a moment's notice. "I ain't gonna attack ya."

The human didn't move beyond speaking. "And why should I trust that."

Benny found himself smirking. "You shouldn't. You're right not to, but if ya listen I know how to get ya outta here."

The human seemed to hesitate. "Oh really. And what would be in it for you?"

Benny shrugged. "It's a human portal. I lead you to it, I hitch a ride."

The human snorted. "So you wanna ride me out of here."

Benny smirked. "Something like that."

The human was silent for a long considerate moment. "All right, but we find the angel first."

Benny chuffed in slight annoyance. "You know how big this place is? That's gonna take a while."

The human smirked slightly deprecatingly, "Well those are my terms. You have yours, I have mine."

Benny snorted but nodded in acceptance. "Alright then, let's get looking."

————

Benny wrinkled his nose instinctively as Dean coughed behind him after having expelled the contents of his stomach for the eighth day in a row.

He hadn't brought the baby up to Dean and neither had the omega.

He could tell Dean was having a hard time with the morning sickness though, but Benny wasn't sure how he could possibly help.

Thankfully they had started a tentative- at least- trust between each other. Benny watched his back and Dean watched his.

It was on the second night together that Benny had noticed that Dean was slower than normal. He had taken a long hard look at the human and finally noticed how tired the man looked.

He demanded a rest at that point.

Dean had protested wanting to keep going until Benny had bumped him lightly on the shoulder and he had landed on his ass from almost no effort. He had sat there for a moment before relenting and agreeing to find someplace to rest. Benny had easily found one of the giant hollow trees and after ripping the head off the werewolf squatting inside he stashed the human inside and stood vigil in front of the opening for the hours it took the human to rest.

He had a lot of time to think while the human slept and caught a few squirrels when they scurried near where he sat. Skinning them and cooking them was easy after spending so long in Purgatory.

When Dean woke Benny handed the cooked squirrel to him and received thanks for his effort. Benny was just happy that Dean didn't seem to be so hungry anymore.

Then the morning sickness started after a week.

Benny started to wonder more about the baby. Dean didn't look that far along. And neither of them had spoken about it.

But at the pace, they were going, and how sick Dean kept getting, Benny had even more of an itch to get the human and his package out of Purgatory.

Dean stumbled up beside him at that point and patted him on the shoulder in a silent apology before stepping around him.

Benny mentally said screw it before grabbing Dean around the upper arm to stop him. "Dean wait." He didn't hesitate at the questioning look, "I know you want to find this angel, but with what's going on with you ... I think it might be best to just go to the portal now."

Dean looked a little confused and angry as he shook the hand off. "What? No. I'm just a little sick is all, there is nothing wrong with me."

Benny raised an eyebrow. "Wait ... do you not know?"

Dean looked exasperated as he instinctively looked around their area of forest. The habit had become ingrained in him by this point. "Not know what, Benny?"

"That your pregnant, brotha."

Dean seemed to freeze at the quiet admission and turned to face the vampire in front of him fully, his eyes wide and his blood cold in his veins. "What.."

Benny nodded slowly and carefully placed his hands on Dean's upper arms. "You're pregnant. I thought you knew that."

Dean shook his head. "No I-" he cut himself off and Benny watched as he paled and suddenly he was holding the omega up by the arms. He carefully lowered the other and watched as Dean dropped the blade in his hand and wrapped his arms around his middle. "I- I-"

Benny hummed low in his throat before running his palms over Dean's upper arms in some attempt to bring the omega back around from his stunned state.

Dean swallowed hard, "I suspected but I didn't.."

Benny chuckled a little self deprecatingly. "Well, sorry to break the news to you this way, brotha."

Dean chuckled for a moment before clearing his throat and standing. One arm still wrapped around his middle. "Well that just means we have to find Cas faster."

Benny stood as well, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Not why I told you, but I thought you knowing about the baby would make you give up looking."

Dean shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving Cas behind, besides that.." he trailed off and Benny saw the slight tightening of the hand wrapped around his middle.

And suddenly he understood. "It's the angel's, isn't it."

A muscle popped in Dean's jaw and that was all the confirmation Benny needed.

Benny sighed and picked a direction he thought would lead them to Purgatory's river. Where the dropped tip of the angel being was. "Then I guess we need to find the angel faster, don't we."

He heard a snort of fond amusement behind him and the almost mute shuffling of feet as Dean followed.

———-

Dean didn't doubt Benny for more than a few minutes when he told him he was pregnant. He had seen and heard of vamps being able to tell when someone was pregnant plenty times before and Benny really had no reason to lie about it.

It also helped that he had suspected he was before Benny told him.

He ... honestly was conflicted about the baby. On one hand, he was a little thrilled. He had always liked kids before and something deep down wanted one of his own one day. The baby was also Cas' too. The one he loved, the angel he had been through so much with, the angel he had fought with, for, alongside, and briefly against. The angel he had been in love with since Cas defected from Heaven's plans for the apocalypse. The angel who was the most beautiful thing in existence in Dean's eyes. The one he had been so hesitant to broach the topic of confessing to. And when he had they had fallen into passion the night before they went up against Dick Roman.

And that one time was enough to make a life between them inside his own body.

A small, beautiful, innocent life.

At the same time, he was terrified. Dean was in Purgatory currently. An afterlife for monsters who practically all want to snack on human flesh. A place not ideal or safe for a child.

But he needed to get to Cas, they needed to get out. There was no way he'd leave Cas behind in the first place and especially not now when Cas was going to be a father and didn't even know it yet.

No. Cas was leaving with them. No matter what.

He was four months along and showing slightly by the time they made it to the river. Dean diligently wore his clothes in such a way to be baggy around his middle, and Benny had even offered to fork over his coat whenever he got a bit bigger.

Dean was glad he found Benny. Despite what he was, the man was a breath of fresh air in this place of running and fighting. He also seemed adamant to be protective over Dean's child almost as much as Dean was.

He was almost five months when they finally found Cas, after so long.

When they found him they had stared surprised at one another for a moment before Dean felt his face break into a smile. He subconsciously registered Benny falling back in his guarding vigil state as Dean lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his angel.

"Dean?!" Cas seemed surprised as he wrapped his arms around the human in response to the sudden hug.

He smiled against Cas' shoulder and nodded. He felt Cas' hand come up and squeeze his neck and head tighter to his shoulder. As he relished the presence of his angel again, Cas frantically whispered to him and pressed his lips against Dean's forehead. "I'm so sorry for leaving Dean. I was trying to lead them away, I never meant to abandon you! I'm so so sorry!"

He felt a weight he hadn't even realized was there lessen off his shoulders and sagged a little more into Cas' chest. He nodded and pulled away slightly. "I know Cas, I know."

Cas looked so guilty Dean wanted to wipe it from his face, so he did. By kissing him.

Cas seemed to tense in surprise for a second before his hands came up around his face and pulled his closer.

They pulled away from each other after a long second and finally separated from each just enough so that there was more than a few centimeters between them. Dean must have shifted his jacket in the lunge because as he moved Cas' eyes snapped to his middle and went wide.

Dean watched tensely as Cas' eyes snapped between his middle and his face. When the angel finally spoke his voice was small and breathless. "Is that…" Dean could only nod. "Is it.." the 'mine' went unsaid and while that was a little painful, he understood that it was reasonable to believe since Dean was really 'active' before they got together. So he nodded and suddenly found his lips sealed once again by his angel.

Benny cleared his throat somewhere behind them and Dean reluctantly pulled away. "Sorry to break up the moment, brotha, but we need to move. We got incoming."

Dean nodded and followed behind Benny when the vampire started leading.

Cas' suspicious stare and cautious eyes brought another smile to the hunter's face. He grabbed the angel's hand and nodded in a silent gesture that Benny wasn't a threat before leading the angel along by the hand.

He wasn't letting go of his angel anytime soon.

———-

Dean still had a hard time with the pregnancy symptoms as time went on, but it was considerably easier with Cas around.

Suddenly he had Cas back to support him when he was exhausted and could sleep a lot easier with Cas there.

They talked a lot and Benny and Cas talked even though they didn't get along much. Although he overheard Cas thank Benny for taking care of Dean when he couldn't.

He still relished in the moments he had with Cas. In Cas' arms against Cas' shoulder.

They talked about a lot. But they tried to avoid talking about the baby. Not because they were afraid to, but because they just didn't want anything overhearing.

That didn't stop Cas' arms or hands wrapping around him or his middle protectively whenever they laid together on the forest floor or in the inside of a tree.

When he got too big- though worriedly he was still on the small side for a pregnant person- to hide the baby with only his jacket Cas gave his over without a word and buttoned up the clothing. So did Benny for that matter and he was thankful to both of them.

He was 8 months along and, for a while now, neither of them allowed him to fight - didn't mean he didn't defend himself - and he agreed with them. Not only would fighting put the baby at risk but he also wasn't in full fighting mobility either.

So he begrudgingly let the two of them defend and protect him. Knowing it was necessary but unhappy about it as well.

When he hit his eighth month is when another fear started.

Benny kept saying they were getting close but at the same time Dean felt terrified he was gonna have his baby while in Purgatory.

Carrying a baby is one thing, birthing a baby and protecting an infant is another.

And he knew it wasn't safe for either of those things to happen while in monster-land.

He could tell the same thoughts were running through Cas' head as well.

———

"We're close. A week or two more I think." Benny's accented voice broke the silence in their little hideaway for the night and the two other occupants seemed to perk up a bit at the news.

"That's great. Closer than ever yet." Dean's statement bringing a snort of amusement from the other two non-humans.

They didn't talk much after that and when Dean settled against Cas to sleep for the night the two settled slightly in their guarding positions.

It was a groan of pain from the only human in Purgatory that broke the silence.

Both watched as Dean seemed to twitch and tense every few minutes groaning in pain and dread began to fall on Benny.

It was when Dean snapped awake, his hand flying to his swollen stomach that they moved. Dean's panicked voice breathed into the air in panicked whispers. "Cas! Cas! Somethin's wrong."

The angel used his hands to brace Dean against him as his eyes glowed and he scanned Dean's body. "You're in labour."

Dean groaned half in pain and half in dread. "No not now."

Benny snorted as he supported Dean's other side to get him to stand. "I don't think your little one is giving you a choice here, cher!"

Dean chuckled weakly as he finally got his feet under him. Cas half supporting him.

Benny glanced around the dark forest. "I know we want to get to the portal as soon as possible but this cannot happen here."

Cas' hands tightened around Dean for a moment. "What do you suggest we do?"

Benny paused for a moment. "The caves we passed a week ago-"

Dean cut him off, "But that'll set us back."

Benny nodded tensely. "Yes, but it's better than the next few hours happening in the open."

Dean sighed and nodded reluctantly before groaning in pain again and letting his head drop on Cas' shoulder.

Cas nodded and gestured for Benny to come closer. "I'll fly us there. Hold on."

Benny grabbed onto Castiel's shoulder and after a loud flap of wings he found them standing outside of the mouth of the caves. Benny threw a "stay here" over his shoulder as he ran through the cave system. Checking for any beasts and slaying any he came across. Thankfully the cave wasn't overcrowded.

He made it back in record time for himself and helped the angel support Dean into the cave and deep enough into the system to help muffle the screams that would be sure to flow through them.

Though it probably wouldn't help cover them up much.

As the contractions got closer and closer they got Dean as comfortable as they could get him. When his water broke Benny split his attention. On Dean to help if needed, and the cave entrance in case anyone/thing was attracted by the smell of blood.

When it came time for Dean to finally push, Cas took Dean's belt from around his waist at his request and Dean bit down hard on it.

It only helped to half muffle his screams.

It took almost twelve hours for Dean and Castiel's little baby girl to be born.

Her deep inhale and small cough before she cleared her own lungs was the most precious and breathtaking moment Benny had seen in a long time.

Dean was exhausted and shaky as he watched Cas stare frozen at their little girl like she was the moon and stars combined with a teary stunned and amazed look on his face - half ignoring as Benny cut the cord and took care of the mess that followed.

"Cas ..." Dean's voice was as weak as he was but it nonetheless got the angel's attention who quickly moved out of Benny's way and to Dean's side. Lifting Dean into his lap, who sighed as he sank into Cas' chest with a tired sigh.

Cas' eyes followed their little girl even as he moved and placed her into Dean's arms against his bare chest.

Dean smalled a watery smile down at her. His little girl was here and she was beautiful and perfect - and every damn second worth the worry and pain and struggle he had gone through the past almost year in Purgatory.

She whined a little and curled closer to Dean's bare chest as her cries died down. Her head full of dark sandy blonde hair as she shook slightly and almost flailed in his arms. One of Dean's shirts appeared in Cas' visions and he absently nodded in Benny's direction as he took it and helped Dean wrap the tiny child in it.

She made one last protest as she stilled and curled to Dean's chest.

Dean felt his eyes droop as he laid his head against Cas' chest, who wrapped his arms around his little family.

Benny spoke softly as he shuffled away from the quietly as to not make enough noise to wake the baby. "Get some rest brotha. You earned it. She's beautiful."

Dean weakly let his head lull in the vampire's direction. His voice hoarse as he spoke. "Thank you Benny."

Benny smiled softly in response as he turned and sat at the entrance of the cave to give the little family some privacy, and stand vigil as their protector for now.

Cas curled Dean and their sleeping little girl closer to him and kissed Dean's sweaty head. "You did wonderful Dean. And she's so beautiful and perfect. As beautiful as the stars."

Dean smiled weakly, his eyes dropping but never leaving his little girl's face. "She is, isn't she …. what should we name her?"

Castiel once again kissed the side of Dean's head. "Do you have something in mind?"

Dean breathed slowly for a moment in consideration before a name came to mind. A name he had heard before a long time ago of a little girl who came up to him when he just turned 20 and when he was upset about something or other until she offered a rare ray of light at the time. "Catalina."

Cas smiled against his head with a soft whispered, "It's perfect, just like her."

Dean just smiled as he relaxed in his angel's hold. Castiel's voice drawing his attention after a short moment of silence. "I'm so proud of you both. I love you so much."

Dean looked up at his angel who leaned down and kissed him. Only pulling back when he knew Dean would start to need air.

Dean smiled up at him exhausted but just as proud and happy. "I love you too."

———-

They left the cave after a week.

Dean using Benny's coat as a sling to hide their little girl against his chest and Cas' coat to cover the sling. She seemed happy enough to stay nestled in a warm cacoon against Dean's chest and only tended to fuss when she was hungry. Often Cas and Benny watched as Dean practically buried his face in the neck-hole of Cas' coat to adjust her so she could nurse while they walked.

They were even more eager and hurried to leave Purgatory now that Cat was born.

Catalina - or Cat as they had nicknamed her - was almost three months old when they finally finally made it to the portal.

"Ok, Benny, I guess we'll see you on the other side." Dean commented as he cut his arm. Benny nodded to him as he smiled slightly and was pulled into the muscle of Dean's arm. He could hear Dean groan in pain and mentally apologized for that.

A second later he felt as they went through the portal. No doubt Cas and Dean curled around each other with Cat in between them as they had planned.

Then they were out. The silence was brief as Cat started crying no doubt finding dimension-hopping unpleasant.

'Sorry kid.'

————

Dean rocked Catalina slightly to try and calm her as he stood with Cas' help.

He looked back to where the portal closed before looking at Cas again. His face breaking into a wide smile and a startled laugh breaking out of his throat. "We did it Cas! We made it out!"

Cas similarly broke into a smile and they shared that moment. Cas kissing him in relief and love and happiness wrapped into one.

Cat protested the jostling of Cas pulling Dean closer and both parents looked down at her with a smile. Dean unwrapping her from the sling and placing her on his shoulder. Rubbing her back to calm her and humming softly as he had done several times before. Castiel speaking softly to her to reassure her. "Its okay little star! We're finally free! Everything will be okay!"

Dean smiled at Cas' adoring look as he looked at their daughter and nodded.

Yes everything will be.

———

It took them two days to find and get to Benny's body.

Cas held their daughter on his hip, her head resting on his shoulder as she sucked on her thumb, as Dean performed the spell to release Benny from his arm.

Cat whined softly when she heard her Dean yell in pain as the spell ripped Benny out of his arm, but calmed a moment later when the yelling stopped and as Cas' hand rubbed soothing circles on her back.

They turned to the standing form of Benny as the vampire flexed every part of his body. Like putting on an old suit.

Dean snorted. "That was fast."

Benny chuckled. "Took you long enough to get here."

Dean just rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. Stepping forward he held his hand out. "Thank you again Benny, for everything."

Benny took his hand and shook it. Smiling. "No problem brotha. Take care of yourself - and that little one too."

Dean smirked and nodded before stepping back. Castiel stared at the vampire for a long moment before nodding in thanks towards the vampire. Benny nodded back before saluting them. "See ya around!"

Dean snorted, "Yea you too, and keep your nose clean Benny!"

Benny laughed with a nod and finally disappeared into the woods.

Dean turned back to Castiel and his daughter and kissed the man he loved before laying gentle one onto his daughter's forehead.

"All right. Now lets go find your Uncle Sammy."


End file.
